Fireworks Festival
by C R E E P Y L O I D
Summary: It's the day of the Fireworks Festival in Japan! What will Rin and Piko do to celebrate? SUPER FLUFF! COMMENTS WELCOMED!...I secretly ship these two...lol...


It is a warm and happy day. I love the sun. Let me introduce myself quickly. I'm an ordinary person. Completely _human_. People think I'm not, but I am! I'm just walking around with my girlfriend today, who is apparently Kagamine Rin. She's so sweet. Anyway, here we are going to eat ice cream.

"Hey, I never knew what your favorite ice cream is, Piko." Rin says.

"Peppermint chocolate chip...no! Vanilla!" I tell her, "Or chocolate with hot fudge!"

Rin giggles.

"And you?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow.

"Orange sorbet!" She says, "Though pumpkin pie is good."

I laugh and nod at her remarks. I disliked orange sorbet. I don't like sorbets, period. So, we enter the ice cream parlor and go stand in line to order.

"What do you think I should get this time, Rin?" I ask, "Peppermint or Chocolate chip cookie dough?"

"What do you feel like?" She asks me.

"I suppose Peppermint chocolate chip..." I mutter to myself.

Anyway, we go up to the counter and order what we want. Oh, yeah and Rin gets her 'original', orange sorbet as stated above. I pay, of course, and we go back to cruising the streets of Tokyo on the sidewalks.

"Should we go to the beach or...Maybe the lake and rest on the bench?" I suggest to her.

Rin shakes her head, but I decide to pull her along to the lake and the sakura trees anyway.

"We should go to see the sakura," She says, "and then the fireworks festival."

"Ohh! We should find a nice place on the grass to see the festival...and rest." I tell her, "I hope you have a beautiful yellow kimono to wear!"

"And you?" Rin points to me and smirks in an almost teasing way, "What about your kimono? Do you have another one other than that white one you always wear?"

"Of course I do!" I defend, "I have a whole _dresser_ full of kimonos!"

Rin rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right." She says with sarcasm, then shifts her beautiful blue eyes to the sakura trees above us.

The trees look so happy. Pale blossom petal float down to the ground. The road in front of us is paved in pink and white. I pick up and pink sakura blossom from the ground.

"Rin," I say in a soft tone.

Rin turns to me and smiles wide.

"Yeah, Piko?" She questions happily.

I gently place the flower in her hair. She gasp and touches the flower.

"Piko," She says, trying to hold back her emotions, "It's beautiful."

I smiled at her and grab her hand. We walk in peace and Rin smiles the whole time we walk. She rest her head on my shoulder and sighs deeply.

Soon, we go to the lake. It is sundown and the lake displays the sun in it's reflection. Bright orange and yellows glow all around us. The white sakura blossom in Rin's hair looks yellow. Her eyes sparkle and imitates the water.

"Piko, don't you think it's wonderful?" She says with, what seem like, excitement.

I nod and look into her eyes. She smiles at me. I lead her to a bench that shows all of the lake and the people walking around it. Rin leans on my shoulder again snuggles with me. I take her hand and rub it gently. The sound of the wind fills our ears. It is peaceful here.

"Piko," She mumbles, "The fireworks festival is going to start soon. Don't you think we should-"

I put my finger on her soft lips. I, from my bag, pull out two pieces of clothing. One is bright orange with a red sash and one is light turquoise with a white sash.

"I got us our kimonos and shoes." I say and hand her the orange one and gave her a pair of geta shoes and a pair of tabi socks.

"Wha- Piko! When did you get these?" Rin asks me in surprise and glances to my bag she never even noticed, "And when did you get the bag?"

"This is an old bag. You never noticed it because it's white." I tell her, "And I got the kimonos before you met up with me. Just earlier today."

Rin nods after every sentence then looks to me with joy written on her face clearly. She hugs me and buries her face in my neck.

"Thank you!" She says cheerfully.

We look around for a public bathroom to change. We enter one and change into our new kimonos and put on our tabi and geta. Rin had kept the sakura in her hair.

"I told you I had many kimonos!" I tease her after we were done changing, "I even keep some in my bag!"

"You cheater!" Rin playfully says and lightly shoves me, "You bought those!"

I laugh along with her.

So, we go walk again in the darkness night to find the perfect place to watch. The moon shines on us like the sun and lights up our path. We come across a, strangely, empty patch of grass and lay down on it. I lean on the tree and Rin rest on my chest. Her eyes flicker with excitement when we hear the first _BANG_! Colors flash in the night sky and fill our eyes with delight. We watch until the end. Rin claps to the fireworks when it is over. I smile and can't help but clap too.

We rest under there for a while and Rin rest on my chest. I feel cold, wet things on my chest.

"Rin?" I ask in worry.

Rin gets up from my chest and turns to face me. Her mouth is fixed to a smile and tears are streaming down her face.

"I cannot contain it anymore, Piko." She says, "Thank you so much for today. I had so much fun. These are tears of joy." Rin states and cries.

I sigh and place my hand on my heart. I pull her close to a hug and rest my head in her hair. I inhale. She smells so much like the fresh smell of oranges, it makes me want to faint.

"We should do this again, Piko." She suggests as she nuzzles in my garments, "I will always remember this day and the fun we had."

I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Me too."

And, unknown by us, we slept there together, under the tree, under the stars, in the black of the night. Together.

-La Fin-


End file.
